This project will focus on the production of an interactive videodisc (IVD), for classroom or group use, designed to teach adolescents the social and decision- making skills necessary to effectively avoid sexual aggression and/or date rape. (Avoidance strategies for females; changes in normative attitudes for males.) In Phase I a prototype program segment will be developed and then evaluated. In Phase II programs will be completed and evaluated with a randomized control school trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The investigators provide evidence that makes a strong case for the need for programs that address the issue of unwanted sexual aggression and for the potential market for an innovative IVD system. The cost of required hardware (i.e., videodisc player) has been decreasing to approach the costs of typical video cassette recorders. The potential market includes schools, libraries, church organizations, agencies, and community groups. The investigators have had previous experience distributing IVD materials with companies that specialize in marketing educational materials for adolescents.